Facing Life
by Justified Singer Prince Fan
Summary: When Bloom Dynasty Fires goes to Hogwarts and is a first year at the same time as Harry ,Draco, Hermione and Ron will they become friends or enemies. So how will Bloom deal with a new school , a new home , new friends and new enemies , all while thinking that no one understand what she is going through even though a certain blonde haired Slytherin does. Rated T for self - harm
1. About Me

So my name is Bloom Dynasty Fires and i am 10 right now but it will be my birthday in 7 minutes and i can't wait till i turn 11 because well you see i'm adopted and my birth parents were killed in a tragic car accident when i was 1 and since then i have lived with my Aunt Rachel and my Uncle Lucas and my cousin Ruby and when i was adopted my Aunt and Uncle let me stay in touch with my godfather and his wife Jeremy and Crystal Proofs and my other aunt and uncle Alissa and Sirius Tonks along with my other cousin Nymphadora Tonks who always insists i call her Tonks because she despises her first name .

So the reason i'm excited is because my Aunt Rachel , Uncle Lucas , Aunt Alissa and Uncle Sirius said that when i turn 11 that i could go and stay with my Aunt Alissa and Uncle Sirius permanently and i will go and visit my Aunt Rachel ,Uncle Lucas and cousin Ruby occasionally and i love it when i get to stay with them ad so now i only have to wait 4 minutes till i turn 11.

I am related to this family called The Malfoys and that relation came from my Uncle Sirius's sister begin a woman called Narcissa Malfoy that makes her my aunt as well , i have never really met her or vice versa but they always send me presents and cards on things like my birthday and Christmas so they do know who i am and from what my Uncle Sirius has told me she is really nice and her husband Lucius Malfoy is nice but very reserved and quiet private about his emotions and their son Draco Malfoy who is my cousin is the same age as me and we were born on the same day but i was born at 00.02am whereas Draco was born at 11.42am .

Now i only have to wait 1 more minute before i officially become 11 and another good thing about turning 11 is that i finally get to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and i will be going at the same time as Draco so we will be in the same year.

Yes it is officially my birthday and i am now 11 and i now decide to go to bed and get some sleep because there is no doubt in my mind that my family will be bursting into my room at 7.00am sharp singing happy birthday at the top of there lungs and seriously out of tune which always annoys me just as much as when someone calls Tonks by her first name.


	2. Birthday Presents and The Train

Facing Life

So just as i predicted my whole family burst into my room at 7.30am waking me up in the middle of a lovely dream and they brought me my presents and my cake and my breakfast up and by the time they had finished singing i was properly awake and i grabbed my glass of orange juice off of the tray and i opened the first present which was from my Aunt Rachel and my Uncle Lucas and they had gotten me a huge box of earrings , necklaces , bracelets , rings and the best part of the present was a lovely necklace with a dark green emerald pendant in the center which is brilliant because my birthstone is an emerald due to being a Gemini in the zodiac.

I got the best broom on the market from my Aunt Alissa and my Uncle Sirius but sadly when i go to Hogwarts i have to leave it here as First years aren't allowed their own brooms and then they also got me some stationery sets. From my cousin Ruby i got a notepad with a picture of the two of us together at one of the theme parks we went to.

From Tonks i got a photo album with photos of all the family and from her first year at Hogwarts.

Tonks will be in her second year at Hogwarts while me and Draco will be in our first year.

From Draco , Narcissa and Lucius i got a couple of books on Astronomy and Potions which are two of my favorite lessons.

From Jeremy and his family i got some new clothes and lots of hair and makeup things as i am always obsessed with my hair and makeup.

After all of the present opening my aunt Rachel , uncle Lucas and cousin Ruby helped me pack everything up and they took me to my aunt Alissa and uncle Sirius's house and after i unpacked my stuff they took me and Tonks to get my school supplies for Hogwarts and i was most looking forward to getting my school books.

I love books and even though i am only eleven i have been reading really advanced wizarding and muggle books since i was about 5 and reading is my favorite thing to do while at home.

So after i had gotten everything and so had Tonks we went home because i had gotten my wand when i was 7 and it is still in perfect condition because i have never used it at all and so we apparated back home and normally most people hate the feeling of it but i love it and it doesn't feel uncomfortable or anything at all , another reason why i am not just another ordinary witch growing up in London.

So about three weeks later it was time to go to Kings Cross Station and so in the morning i finished packing my things for Hogwarts and i decided to wear some of my new clothes which were really comfy and then we drove to the station and my uncle gave me my ticket and then we got to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and me and Tonks ran through followed by my aunt and aunt and then Tonks took my things to be put on the train and my aunt told me to try and stay out of trouble and that they would be proud of me no matter what house i get put in.

I really want to be put in Slytherin as it is the house that my Aunt Alissa and my Aunt Narcissa and my Uncle Lucius and the rest of the Malfoy family were in whereas my Uncle Sirius was in Ravenclaw while he was at Hogwarts.

My real parents were both in Gryffindor but i don't want to be in Gryffindor because from what Tonks has said some of the pe ople in Gryffindor are total nutters but she is friends with a couple of people in Gryffindor.

So when it was time to board i gave my aunt and uncle a big hug and i made a promise to write to them at east twice a week and then i boarded the train at the same time as Tonks and she went to sit with some of her friends who were a mixture of people from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor but mostly Hufflepuffs.

So i decided to find Draco but after about 10 minutes of searching up and down for him i decided to go into one of the empty compartments and so i walked in sat down , put in my headphones and got out one of my books that i got from my aunt Narcissa and uncle Lucius and i started reading and i was so interested in the book and my music that i didn't even notice the two people that came in and sat down most likely because all the other compartments were full.

So i only looked up after i had finished my book and i took my headphones out and put them away and did the same with my book and took in my surroundings and there were two boys one with bright red hair and even though he was sitting down he looked quite tall and then the other boy had black scraggly hair and round glasses and he looked quite short.

The boy with red hair first introduced himself to me as Ronald Weasley but he said that everyone calls him Ron and then the other boy introduced himself as Harry Potter and it didn't phase me because i knew exactly who he was and that he was famous and why but i didn't really care and i just introduced myself to them as Bloom Dynasty Fires.

So i decided to go and get changed into my Hogwarts robes and sort out my hair and makeup so i grabbed my bag that was really small so i could fit it in my pocket but it was enchanted so i could simply say a spell that would make it larger or smaller.

I went into one of the bathrooms and got changed , then i used magic to curl my long strawberry - blonde hair as it was starting to become relatively straight which i hate and then i applied a little bit of lipstick and eye shadow and then i put on a pair of my new emerald earrings and my new necklace with an emerald pendant and i tucked it under my shirt and then when i returned i saw another two people in the compartment , a girl i didn't recognize and a boy that i did , my cousin Draco Malfoy.

So i walked in and the girl was the first person to notice me and she introduced herself as Hermione Granger and i was about to introduce myself when Draco turned round and butted in before i could speak and he said to the girl that she wasn't worthy to look in my direction let alone talk to me and i shot him a glare that was so evil and he said "sorry Bloom but you know how i feel about blood purity and muggleborns" and then Ron interrupted and said "how do you know her" and Draco said quite rudely "She's my cousin Weaslebee" and i couldn't help but snigger a little at the last bit and they all looked at me with mouths open obviously shocked and before i could say anything Draco said to me "Come on Bloom you don't need to sit with these sort of people anymore.".

Then we walked out and left them obviously shocked and most likely a little offended.


	3. The Sorting Ceremony and Getting Settled

So when we arrived at the train station not too far from Hogwarts we were directed by a giant to some boats that had to have no more than 5 people to a boat and so me , Draco and three people that Draco had made friends with Nikki Jane Alluvium , Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

So we came round a corner and we got our first glimpse of Hogwarts and everyone was really impressed but everyone in our boa wasn't that impressed because we all had older siblings who had told us things about it and we had seen pictures, even though Draco and I didn't have any brothers or sisters , i had Tonks and Draco was friends with Tonks as well.

So we got off the boats and were lead through two large double doors and we walked inside and the first thing we saw were some large staircases and when we reached the top of them we were met by a woman wearing dark emerald green robes and a matching pointy hat who Tonks had told me was Professor Mcgonnagall who taught Transfiguration , was the head of Gryffindor House and was the deputy head of Hogwarts.

She told us about all of the houses and everything that all the first years were told and then she left and entered through some large double doors which led to the Great Hall.

So some people started chatting amongst themselves while others were trying to smarten themselves up while all i did was quickly check myself with my pocket mirror that i had and i had nothing to worry about as i looked perfect and as i was looking in the mirror i saw Hermione , Ron and Harry looking in my direction and shooting daggers at me so i simply smirked and shot a death glare back at each one of them in turn then put my mirror away as i saw the Professor coming back and she told us to follow her into the Great Hall where we would be sorted into our houses.

Along the way towards the front i noticed Tonks sitting at the Hufflepuff Table smiling at me and then at the Gryffindor Table i noticed some of Tonks's friends who i had met when i was staying the weekend at my Aunt and Uncle's last summer and some of her friends came round and we got along quite well and clearly Tonks had told them of me starting Hogwarts this year as Fred and George Weasley and Oliver Wood smiling at me and giving me thumbs up for good luck.

When we reached the front she instructed us to stand in lines and me , Draco, Nikki , Blaise and Pansy along with some other people we didn't know were at the front and we didn't pay attention to anyone else

This is the list we worked down to be placed into our houses for our new life at Hogwarts:

Nikki Jane Alluvium - Slytherin

Chloe Lillian Skylines - Slytherin

Jordan Mark Skylines - Ravenclaw

Ryan Bart Quinton - Gryffindor

Daisy Scarlett Collins - Ravenclaw

Nicholas Austin Salem - Gryffindor

Lucas James Waters - Gryffindor

Charmaine Hope Alcoves - Hufflepuff

Bryony Linda Sandsines - Hufflepuff

Kevin Shadows Durocher - Slytherin

Imogen Rose Havens - Hufflepuff

Chloe Destiny Turner - Slytherin

Bloom Dynasty Fires - Slytherin

Diana Bella Smith - Hufflepuff .

Harley Jameson Rooks - Ravenclaw

Stacey Martha Reeds - Ravenclaw

Maya Tara Waters - Ravenclaw

Layla Allison Alluvium - Gryffindor

Harvey Albus Richards - Gryffindor

Michael Colin Barnes - Slytherin

Shelby Nicole Lynn - Slytherin

Eva - Mae Alissa Egan - Ravenclaw

Hermione Jean Granger - Gryffindor

Harry James Potter - Gryffindor

Ronald Bilious Weasley - Gryffindor

Draco Malfoy - Slytherin

Pansy Parkinson - Slytherin

Blaise Zabini - Slytherin

Luna Lovegood - Ravenclaw

Those were the names of the people who i would be spending the next 7 years with as friends and classmates during my life at Hogwarts.

So when everyone had been sorted and the headmaster had said a few of start - of term notices the feast began and there were lots of delicious foods like chicken , rice , pork, salad, many varieties of pie and lots of vegetables.

I was sat with Draco on my left and Nikki on my right , with Pansy opposite me and Blaise opposite Nikki and next to Nikki was a girl called Chloe Skylines who seemed quite nice and opposite Draco was a boy called Kevin Durocher who seemed quiet and reserved at first but during the feast he began to come out of his shell and by the time dessert came out him and Draco were pretty much best friends and were talking like they had known each other all their lives.

Opposite Chloe was a boy called Michael Barnes and he kept on smiling at me quite flirtatiously and on his left was a girl called Shelby Lynn who seemed quite nice too.

So a the end of dinner we were directed to our common room which for us Slytherins was a lot of narrow and steep steps because our common room was down near the dungeons and under the black lake so it was slightly cold but i was fine because another reason why i wasn't another ordinary with was because unlike others i never get cold in the winter so what others thought was cold i thought was quite a normal temperature.

So when we arrived we were told the password and we walked into the common room which coincidentally was a mixture of all of my favorite colors , emerald green , silver , black and dark sapphire blue so it turns out that it wasn't as scary or eerie as many people think it looked quite cozy and then we were told some house rules by the head of our house Professor Snape who teaches Potions but Tonks had told me that everyone knows that he really wants to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and many people think that he is horrid but in reality he is quite nice and he genuinely cares about the students in his house and that if we ever have any problems or trouble to either go to him or our mentors.

Only Slytherin House has mentors , they are there to help us with our classes and homework and also if we are having any other problems we can go to them.

So we were directed to our dorm rooms and there are 25 people in the room so they are really large and due to the fact of having 25 teenage girls in one room the room is sectioned off into smaller rooms so there are 5 people in each little bit and the lists are located next to the dorm and so the people in my section were me , Nikki , Chloe , Pansy and Shelby and i got the bed closest to the door and so i unpacked all my things and so i got changed for bed into my green and white shorts and t - shirt.

So we all got to know each other a little better and as it is a Thursday we still have classes tomorrow and so at about 9.00pm we all went to sleep.


	4. Timetables and Trip ups

So i woke up at about 6.00am which was an hour before we set the alarm for so i got up and decided to go get a shower and it was about 6.30am when i got out so i got dried and dressed into my green and silver uniform robes and then i applied a bit of makeup and i curled my hair and by the time i was done everyone else was just getting up so because i had an hour and a half before we had to head to the Great Hall for breakfast i decided to go to the common room to read one of my books and i was halfway through when Draco came down and screamed right in my ear but instead of jumping in surprise and fear i simply hit him on his head with my new book and started laughing and then we started talking for a bit until the others came down at 8.00am and we all started talking about our lessons for the day and this is my timetable for today.

8.30am - 9.40am - Breakfast

9.40am - 9.50am - Movement Time

9.50am - 10.50am - Transfiguration

10.50am -11.00am - Movement Time

11.00am - 12.00pm - Defense Against The Dark Arts

12.05pm 1.25pm - Lunch

13.25pm - 13.35pm - Movement Time

13.35pm - 14.35pm - Potions

14.35pm - 14.45pm - Movement Time

14.45pm - 15.45pm - Flying

15.45pm- 15.55pm - Movement Time

15.55pm - 16.55pm - Free Period

16.55pm - 17.55pm - Movement Time

18.00pm - 19.40pm - Dinner

19.40pm - 19.50pm - Movement Time

19.50pm - 21.50pm - Double Herbology

21.50pm - 22.00pm - Movement Time

22.00pm - 22.30pm - Mentoring

22.30pm - 22.40pm - Movement Time

22.40pm - 23.40pm - Astrology

23.40pm - 23.50pm - Movement Time

00.00am - Curfew

So after discussing our lessons and finding out that all our lessons that we do this year apart from Astrology , we have to do with the Gryffindors we all headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

So when we arrived we realised that we had to walk past the Gryffindor Table and on our way past the horrid Harry Potter stuck his leg out right in front of me and tripped me up and i fell head first onto the cold, hard floor of the Great Hall and i started to feel really dizzy and tired and the last thing i heard before i passed out were the sounds of Nikki , Shelby and Pansy calling my name seeing if i was okay and Chloe, Michael and Draco yelling at Harry.


	5. Hospital Wings and Duels

So as i slowly opened my eyes the first thing i saw was pure white and then as i started to move my head which hurt a lot i saw many blurry figures dotted around the room but i had to blink a little bit before they became clear , the figures were Nikki, Shelby, Pansy , Draco , Michael, Professor Snape , my aunt Alissa , my uncle Sirius , Professor Dumbledore and a woman wearing white and red robes and a matching hat who i guessed was the nurse.

When i tried to sit up the ones who were by my bedside helped me sit up and i realised that my right arm hurt and then i asked what happened and they said Harry Potter tripped me up when i was walking to the Slytherin Table at breakfast and that Draco , Michael and Chloe started having a right go at him and that Draco had to restrain Michael from properly beating him up and that Harry was given detention and 40 points were taken away from Gryffindor.

So when the nurse came over to check on me she said that i had bruised my elbow and that i had hurt my head slightly when i landed but i was fine to go to my lessons and luckily i hadn't missed any lessons and so we all headed to Transfiguration after i had a little something to eat and when we walked in we some of the first to be there.

So i sat at the back of the classroom with Shelby on my right and then it went Michael , Draco , Nikki , Pansy , Chloe and after about 5 minutes everyone started pouring in with a mixture of other Slytherins who asked me if i was okay and i simply nodded and smiled and then when Hermione came in she saw me and smirked so all the Slytherins that were already in gave her loads of dirty looks and evil glares and then the teacher came in and then about 5 minutes later Potter and Weasley came in late and looked really embarrassed and when they were told off all the Slytherins smirked obviously loving their humiliation and then the rest of the lesson was uneventful and so we made our way to Defense Against the Dark Arts and our teacher was called Professor Quirell who stuttered a lot and he seemed really weird and in the lesson we were doing about simple defensive spells and how to cast them properly and after about 20 minutes of that we practiced it by dueling and for each duel Professor Quirell chose one person from Slytherin and one person from Gryffindor and the winning person would stay on in their duel while two more were going on and i was up first and i was against Ron and he cast his spell first which i easily blocked much to everyone's surprise as we hadn't been taught how to block spells yet and then i cast my spell and i easily won then i kept on winning until i had beaten everyone i was up against and at the end there was one person i hadn't dueled yet and it was none other that my arch enemy Harry Potter and everyone expected Harry to win because after all he had defeated the Dark Lord when he was just an infant and the duel went on for about 8 minutes until i finally caught him off guard and won and everyone was shocked but everyone from Slytherin was cheering and i looked over at Harry , Ron and Hermione who were glaring at me and i just smirked at them and glared back.


	6. Lessons and Love

So after all the duels had been done the winners from each duel had all been Slytherins me , Draco and Michael and we each won 20 points for Slytherin and then we all left for lunch and for some reason i wasn't very hungry and so i left the others , went to the Slytherin common room and wrote a letter to my Aunt Alissa and my Uncle Sirius telling them everything that had happened so far and how much i was enjoying my lessons so far and then i signed it and sealed it and then i headed to the Owlery and told my owl Onyx to take it to my aunt and uncle.

So after that instead of meeting back up with the others i went to the Gryffindor common Room and brilliantly one of the stupid first years had left the portrait open and so i walked right in , checked that no one was there and i decided to play a little prank on Potter , Weasley and Granger and when i was finished i quickly left making sure to shut the portrait on my way and then made my way to Potions with a huge grin on my face and as i walked in i realised that i was 10 minutes early so i waited outside till Professor Snape turned up and he was obviously shocked that i was there so early and i went in and took my seat near the front while i waited for everyone else to show up and when they did they gave me weird looks and some of the Gryffindors called me a nerd and a geek under their breath so i just ignored them but inside it was really bugging me and when my friends came in they were all really worried because i had walked off and i just said that i went for a little walk and then the rest of the lesson was quite uneventful and on the way to Flying Michael asked me if i was okay and i just simply nodded and said that i was fine and in Flying it was brilliant because i was the only person who could properly ride a broom and everyone was really shocked and at the end of the lesson the teacher Madame Hooch came up to me and asked to talk to me and i was fine with it because i had a free period so i went up to her and she congratulated me on how good i was at flying and then she asked me if i was interested in joining the Slytherin team as a seeker and i said that i would love too and she said that she would pass on all the details to me in a couple of days and then i headed to the Slytherin Common Room and i told Draco and the others the good news and they were all really happy for me and i couldn't help but smile as i was so happy.

Then afterwards we all headed to Dinner and we all sat down but this time i was sat with Michael on my right , Pansy on my left and i was sat opposite Shelby and Nikki was opposite Pansy with Chloe next to her and Draco opposite Michael.

After Dinner we all headed to Double Herbology which we again had with the Gryffindors and it was really interesting learning about the plants and herbs and when the lesson ended i slowly and sadly walked out of the greenhouse and headed to Mentoring with Draco , Shelby and Michael as we all had the same mentor and the first session was just to see how we were all getting on with our lessons and everything and it was really nice because our mentor was really nice and she was called Professor Egan and it turned out that she taught a muggle subject called Art for the students that were in years 5 , 6 and 7 as you have to choose 4 of the muggle subjects they do here when you enter year 5 ad you can change them if you feel that they weren't the right subjects for you.

After mentoring we met up with the others and we headed to the Astronomy Tower for Astronomy which we had last and it was really fun because the teacher had set out blankets and some refreshments for the lesson because were doing Star Gazing and trying to identify the different constellations which i really enjoyed because i enjoyed the simplicity of star gazing while also enjoying the complexity of constellations and the shapes they made and the meanings behind them.

After that when we got back to the Slytherin Common Room everyone except me and Michael were tired and that ewe stayed up a little bit and just randomly talked while drinking some Hot Chocolate that Michael had made for the both of us and Michael suddenly tells me that he likes me a lot and he leans in to kiss me and then we pull apart and i am blushing while smiling and Michael looks embarrassed and mortified that he had told me how he felt about me and i was starting to feel really tired so i start to walk off in the direction of the girls dormitory s and he says sorry still looking embarrassed and i give him a sympathetic smile and i say don't be because i feel the same way about you and then i say goodnight and slowly and quietly walk into my room still smiling and blushing slightly.


	7. Letters

Facing Life

So when i woke up on Saturday Morning i realised that it was really early as i was now used to waking up early so i got dressed in my weekend clothes and then sorted out my makeup and my hair and as i entered the common room i saw Michael and we looked at each other really nervously and then we decided to talk about what happened and after about an hour of discussing we were boyfriend and girlfriend and when the others woke up they saw us holding hands and before they said anything we told them and they were all really pleased although Draco and Kevin said that if he hurt me in any way shape or form that he was dead meat and i couldn't help but chuckle at how protective they were of me and i smiled and we all headed down to the Great Hall.

So at breakfast it was slightly empty as it was quite early and many people were probably still asleep and so we all sat down with me and Michael obviously next to each other and everyone else sat down randomly and the great thing was mail and when the owls delivered it and they dropped it down in front of us and i had gotten a letter from my Aunt Alissa and my Uncle Sirius , three packages , a letter from my Aunt Narcissa and my Uncle Lucius and a letter from someone i didn't know the name of.

So the letter from Alissa and Sirius was in response to my letter and it said

Dear Bloom,

In response to your letter , me and Sirius are pleased that everything is going well since we last saw you and we also wanted to tell you that soon you will have two new cousins as i am having twin girls and we would like your input on names because as we know from Tonks she hates her first name as it is awful and i would like your help to name them.

Also the headmaster has informed us that you will be joining your houses quidditch team as a seeker and we are very pleased and we know that your parents would be proud of the powerful and very intelligent you are becoming and also your dad was on his house as a seeker and we know that you will do them proud and we have sent your broom along for your matches and practice.

See you at Christmas but remember to write before then Bloom as we both know how forgetful you can be at times.

Love Aunt Alissa and Uncle Sirius.

So i wrote my reply and then i moved the broom to the side and read the letter from my aunt Narcissa and uncle Lucius and they congratulated me on my sorting into Slytherin and asked me if i wanted to stay at theirs for a week during Christmas and they said that as i had made the house team (also saying that i was the only person to be made quidditch seeker for their house team in 5 centuries), they had brought me two packages.

So i opened the packages seeing that one was a journal that had been charmed so when you wrote in it the other person can see the message and reply and Narcissa and Lucius both had one connected to mine as well as Draco and the other one was a book on quiddich rules , tactics and advice for each player, Seekers , Keepers , Chasers and Beaters as well as some new gloves that were perfect for Seekers and then i wrote my reply and also telling them about Michael and how my classes were going.

I then pondered the idea of opening the letter from the mystery person but i then decided against it and thought it best to tell the head of my house , Professor Snape.


	8. Punches and New Friends

So i headed to the owlery and told Onyx to take the letters to where they needed to go and then i headed off to the dungeons to find Professor Snape.

So i knocked on the door of his office and he told me to enter and when he looked up and saw me he smiled and asked me what the issue was , not horribly or irritated in any way and i told him about the mysterious letter that i had received and passed it to him asking me if i had opened it and i shook my head saying that i hadn't because it seemed suspicious and i thought that it would be stupid to open a letter from someone that i didn't know the identity of and he said that i had aced very sensibly and responsibly and he said that he would take a look at it for me and i said thank you before leaving.

So i then headed to my dorm room to get my broom and my new quidditch gloves to go for a ride ride the quidditch field on my new broom to kill a bit of time before lunch and i met up with the others and we were in the court yard on our when we saw Potter , Weasley , Granger and three of the other Gryffindor First Years ,Lucas Waters , Nicholas Salem and Layla Alluvium bullying and begin horrible to the first years from Ravenclaw , Daisy Collins , Maya Waters , Eva - Mae Egan , Luna Lovegood and Jordan Skylines because of the fact of begin in Ravenclaw they thought that they were pathetic nerds , so because i had my broom and my new book , i gave my broom to Shelby to hold and i gave Draco my book to hold while i stormed over to them and called Potter some pretty horrible things on my way and when they turned round i yelled at them for bullying the Ravenclaws and then i said to Granger that she was a hypocrite for saying that the Ravenclaws were pathetic nerds because they were really smart as she was a stupid , horrid Know - It -All and that they should all clear off before i inform a teacher and they were making sarcastic comments so i punched Potter and Weasley in the face and they all ran off in the direction of the main building.

So i went over to the Ravenclaws who were crying and i comforted Daisy and Eva - Mae while Chloe comforted her brother Jordan , Nikki comforted Luna , and Shelby comforted Maya and we all became quite good friends and Eva went with Jordan , Chloe , Nikki and Maya to go speak to Eva's mum who was my mentor and also Professor Mcgonnagall about the incident while Daisy and Luna came with me the others to the quidditch pitch and they were all really impressed with my flying skills and then we all headed to Lunch and we all sat at the Slytherin Table as there wasn't many people there despite the odd looks from some people and it was lovely and the others had told the teachers about the incident and they said that they would deal with it and also that Maya ,Eva and Daisy wanted to switch houses and that they were going to the head of their house later on to talk to him about it.


	9. Emotions Running High

So after Lunch, Professor Snape asked to see me in his office and i really hoped that it was about the letter that i had received earlier and so i went into his office and sat down and he told me that he had looked at the letter that i had received and that it was the will of my parents and that it was sent to me because i had become of age and i was their eldest child as i did have two other siblings - my twin sisters Rose Sapphire Fires and Tori Lily Fires who were younger than me by about 6 minutes for Rose and 9 minutes for Tori.

So he handed the envelope to me and i took three pieces of parchment out and started to read the will of my parents and it was really long at the beginning but i smiled and started crying when i read my parents names, my mother was called Lynette Jennifer Fires nee Rachels and my father was called Colin Harrison Fires and it said that if anything should happen to them that these were the people i should be left with

Alissa and Sirius Tonks - Aunt and Uncle

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy - Aunt and Uncle

Bellatrix Lestrange - Aunt

Lillian Potter nee Evans and James Potter - Aunt and Uncle

Minerva Mcgonnagall - Godmother and our favorite teacher

Jeremy and Crystal Proofs - Godfather and Godmother

Severus Snape - Godfather

Then underneath it said the same thing for Rose and Tori and i couldn't help but wonder why i had been placed at an orphanage instead of going to live with Alissa and Sirius in the first place.

Also it named my other relations in order of age and they were -

Nymphadora Tonks - Cousin

Rose Sapphire Fires - Twin Sister

Tori Lily Fires - Twin Sister

Harry James Potter - Cousin

Draco Malfoy - Cousin

Olivia Lestrange - Cou

Thomas Lestrange - Cousin

Imogen Mcgonnagall - Daughter of Godmother Minerva Mcgonnagall

Cameron Proofs - Son of Godmother and Godfather Jeremy and Crystal Proofs

Emily Snape - Daughter of Godfather Severus Snape

So i managed to get to the end of the list of names before i burst into tears and ran out of my godfathers office crying my eyes out and running out of the main building and running straight to the Black Lake but before reaching there Potter and his friends starting teasing me because i was crying and so i just ran off to my little hideaway that Tonks had discovered in her first year at Hogwarts and i sat there crying my eyes out realizing that i had accidentally dropped my parents will while i was running and i thought back on the past 20 minutes.

I woke up to realize that i was still at my hideout near the black lake and so i looked at my wrist watch and saw that Dinner had started about 20 minutes ago so i decided to dry my eyes , brush myself off and head back to the castle.

So i got to the doors of the Great Hall and then i decided against it and i headed back to my common room and i went into my dorm room and grabbed my journal and i started to write to Narcissa and i told her everything that had happened and i sat there with tear - stained eyes and waited for a reply and luckily just as i was about to leave it she replied - apologizing for her late reply the replying to my message and she was really worried and concerned and she asked me if i wanted to be transported to her for a bit of comforting which i accepted and she warned me that it would feel like Apparition and a second later i closed my eyes and felt the usual feeling of apparition and when i opened my eyes i was sat on a soft , white leather couch and in a room that had green and silver walls and i realised i was at Malfoy Manor .


	10. Comfort

Draco (POV)

So it was now 20 minutes before Dinner and i hadn't seen Bloom since Lunch and it was really worrying me but the others kept telling me that she was probably exploring the castle to try and find somewhere quiet to read and study which calmed me down a bit.

It was now 20 minutes into Dinner and she hadn't turned up which really worried all of us especially Michael , and then after Dinner we decided to talk to Professor Snape about it and he was really nervous and we could all tell that he knew something so he handed me a piece of paper that was Bloom's parents will and as i read it my eyes widened in shock and disgust when i saw that Potter was Bloom's cousin and also mine too and then Professor Snape showed us what had happened earlier and at the end when Bloom ran out in tears we were all worried about where she could be so we got some of the teachers and older students as well as some of the other first years from the others houses that had Bloom had become friends with to look for her.

So me , Michael , Shelby , Nikki , Tonks and Daisy all went looking for her along with Professor Mcgonnagall and we searched everywhere for her but we couldn't find her anywhere so we all thought it best if we met back with the others and see if they had found her which we did but none of the other groups had seen her at all.

So we decided to continue looking tomorrow if she didn't show up on her own between now and tomorrow morning.

Bloom (POV)

So after the initial hug and greeting , Narcissa and Lucius asked what was wrong and why i was so upset i told them everything that had happened and so they understood and they gave me some Hot Chocolate and some food as i hadn't gone to Dinner and they managed to cheer me up and then i headed back after realizing that i had Mentoring in about 3 hours and that most of that time would be explaining to the teachers where i had gone which i was going to lie about.

So i was apparated back to my secret place near the Black Lake and then i walked back to the castle after making sure i looked sad and i put on the odd tear and when i had gotten to the court yard , all my friends ,apart from Draco who wasn't there, engulfed me in hugs and the teachers bombarded me with questions which i didn't answer until Professor Mcgonnagall asked me if i wanted to go and answer the questions in Professor Dumbledore's office in private instead of outside where there loads of other people which i accepted and i walked there with my head down trying to keep the tears from flowing but the odd couple escaped and Professor Mcgonnagall put her arm round me trying to comfort me and when we arrived there Professor Snape , Draco and Potter were all there as-well as Professor Dumbledore and when they saw me , everyone but Potter gave a sigh of relief and Potter just gave me a evil glare which due to feeling so upset , i just avoided it instead of meeting back which a much worse glare matched with an evil smirk.

So i told them everything that had happened , skipping the part where Potter had been horrible to me and where i had gone to my aunt and uncle's house and then after Potter had left , Professor Dumbledore said that i could stay off classes for Monday and Tuesday to deal with the information and that i could have three people stay off with me , and i chose Draco , Michael and Tonks and then he also said that tomorrow as it begin a Sunday that i could go and see my aunt Alissa and uncle Sirius for a bit which i accepted and i chose Michael to come with me and after that i went back to my Common Room and up to my dorm room and i sat on my bed in silence and the others tried to start a conversation with me but after several failed attempts they stopped and i headed to my mentoring session with Draco , Michael and Shelby and it was good because Professor Egan knew what was going on and wasn't too bothered that i wasn't talking at all during the session.


	11. Surfing Contests and a Resorting

So the next day i woke up early and washed up and then i put on a dark green dress on with white leggings and green flats , then i curled my long strawberry blonde hair, applied a small amount of make up and put a necklace and some earrings on and then i made my way down to the Common Room where i was met with Michael , Draco and Kevin and they all were nervous to talk to me after what had happened yesterday but they said hello and we started talking about random stuff until we headed down to Breakfast in the Great Hall and after eating breakfast me and Michael went to Professor Dumbledore's office after telling the others where we would be and we used the floo system to take us to my aunt and uncle's house.

So we appeared in the fireplace of the living room where we were met with Alissa and Sirius and they were confused about why we had taken the Floo Network instead of apparition and i said that Michael hated the feeling.

Then while i was in the kitchen talking to my Aunt Alissa about the twins and we discussed some names for them and we eventually settled on the names - Jane Hannah Rachel Tonks and Cleo Rosie Grace Tonks ,my Uncle Sirius was in the living room pretty much interrogating Michael and scaring him slightly but when i walked in and gave him a glare he stopped and we all started laughing and we started talking about my family and i brought up the matter of why i was left at an orphanage and they said that they needed somewhere to put me and they hadn't found my parents will until i was 8 years old and i accepted that and me and Michael had a great day and we talked and found out loads more stuff about each other and we drove to the beach as it was sunny and it was brilliant and i had brought my surf board along as i had always been naturally good at it and there was a competition going on for kids aged 9 - 14 so i entered and when it was my turn i swam out and i concentrated and shook off my nerves and saw my opportunity when a huge wave came and i completely showed off and then when i finished my turn the entire crowd was cheering and when the scores came i had won , not only in my age group but i had the highest score out of everyone competing , so we ate lunch and had ice cream and Michael really enjoyed his first time eating fish and chips and ice cream at the beach because he had grew up in the city and had never done this before so he loved it .

We left and i decided to take my trophy with me and put it in my dorm room and so we flooed back to the fireplace in Dumbledore's office and i decided to ask him i could go back to class instead of having Monday and Tuesday off and he said yes and on the way out i stroked his phoenix Fawkes and we went to the Common Room and told the others everything and showed them the trophy that i had won and they were impressed and then we headed down to the Great Hall for Dinner and it was brilliant seen as Maya , Eva and Daisy were going to be resorted and it was really awkward especially as on the way i had heard Lucas Waters saying that he was outraged at the fact that Maya was wanting to be sorted into Slytherin and that his parents didn't care if she was and Daisy's parents wanted her to be in Slytherin because they were and Eva's mum didn't mind if she was in Slytherin because after all she mentored a lot of Slytherins and taught Slytherins and she was disgusted at all the accusations from other houses that Slytherin's were evil.

I was thrilled at the thought of my new friends getting resorted into Slytherin but also shocked because they didn't care about the thought of them getting bullied even more due to the fact of begin in Slytherin.

So at the beginning we saw Eva , Daisy and Maya standing at the front of the hall and so we smiled at them and gave them each a thumbs up for good luck and then the resorting began.

So Daisy was first because her name was Collins and she sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head and after about 30 seconds it yelled out Slytherin and the whole table cheered but me and my other friends cheering the loudest and she took off the hat and her robes that we had to wear at meal times changed from the Blue and Bronze colors to Green and Silver which seemed to suit her better, then she ran over to our table and sat on my left, then the same thing happened for Eva except the hat was on her head for only a second before it yelled out Slytherin her robes changed colour and she sat next to Daisy and then Maya walked up to the stool but the hat was on her head for nearly 5 minutes before it yelled out Slytherin and she sighed and the same thing happened and she sat next to Draco who was opposite Kevin.


	12. More Bullying , Lying and Pain

So after dinner i headed to my secret place next to the Black Lake to just think and it was brilliant to do that there due to the fact that it was always so quiet and on my way there i was confronted with Potter , Weasley , Granger , Waters , Salem and Alluvium who started calling me names and punching me and basically attacking me but i refused to cry because it would just make them do it even more and so i held back the tears until they had gone but as they were walking away , laughing there heads off i heard Potter turn round and say to me that i was a disgrace to my parents and my late aunt and uncle , Lilly and James Potter for getting placed in Slytherin and that he wishes that i would do the whole world a favour and just disappear and never return.

So after they left i ran to my secret place and started crying for about 30 minutes and when i stopped i grabbed a stick from the floor and turned it into a sharp needle using a spell that i had learned in one of my Transfiguration books and i cut both my arms with it as well as my shoulder and my ankle and it didn't hurt as much as i thought it was going to.

Then i headed back to the Common Room after making sure i looked fine and as if i hadn't been crying at all and i ran up to my dorm room , slightly wincing from the cut on my ankle and quickly checked that no one was there and i rummaged through my trunk for my first aid kit and grabbed some cream for the scars and then bandaged my ankle , my arms and my shoulder , although it was slightly difficult to do my shoulder but i managed it eventually and then i read one of my books before seeing that Daisy and Eva had come into our dorm room after Chloe and Pansy had agreed to change rooms so that Daisy and Eva could room with me , Nikki and Shelby seen as we were the only ones in the Slytherin house that they knew at the moment.

So as Daisy had been given the same mentor as me , Draco , Michael and Shelby we all headed to Mentoring with Professor Egan which despite my ankle , arms and shoulder hurting quite a lot every time i moved them the slightest bit which annoyed me extremely , it was quite pleasant and at the end of it ,Professor Egan had asked me if i was okay because she had seen me wince a little from the pain and i lied and told her that i was fine and she left it at that but she still seemed quite suspicious.


	13. Another Day of Classes

So the next morning i did my normal routine and i had woken up early because due to the scars i felt it would take a long time to get ready and when the others were getting up i was just finishing getting ready and i went downstairs to read one of my Transfiguration books and then at about 8.30 i headed down to the Great Hall with Michael , Draco and Daisy and after breakfast , Michael gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as i headed back to the common room to get my bag and headed to Transfiguration with Draco , Daisy and Nikki and i sat near the back and it was really boring because i did everything she told us to do in 5 minutes so i just got on with the essay she had assigned us which i finished in 40 minutes and at the end of the lesson i handed her my essay and she gave me a puzzled look , then a smile and i smiled back and headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts and it was extremely boring because i knew what the teacher was talking about already so instead of making notes on the topic i decided to draw something random from my imagination on a spare piece of parchment that i had in my bag and for some reason i had drawn some kind of stone on the floor in the midst of a circular chamber with fire everywhere.

So at lunch i ate in complete silence and then i headed to the common room when i was finished and i decided to listen to my music while drawing something else from my random imagination and i happened to draw a giant chess set again but with fire again and parts of the set broken everywhere, then i headed to Potions and me and Chloe were partnered together and we finished quite quickly and then after putting some of our potion in a vial and putting our names on the vial and we headed to Charms.

When we all walked into Charms Professor Flitwick smiled at me and he did the same when he called my name for the roll - call , then he taught us the new spell that we would be trying and everyone grasped it pretty quickly and that pleased me since it meant that i wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb in the lesson, but it did annoy me extremely when he asked me to come to the front of the class and demonstrate the spell , it wasn't the spell that was the problem , it was the fact that i had to walk to the front and i didn't really want anyone to see me limping or wincing from the pain .

But nevertheless i walked to the front , cleared my throat and cast the spell "Lumos" and it made the tip of my wand and then i cast the counter - charm "Nox" and made the light disappear and then i hurried back to my seat next to Michael and Shelby and he gave me a round of applause and it made me blush which Michael gave me a reassuring squeeze on my hand and a smile which i returned.

Then we headed to the Common Room for our free period and i was planning on doing some sketching and when i arrived at my room there was a note on my bedside table, which i opened and it was from Madame Hooch telling me that she had informed the coach of the Slytherin team and that my first practice was tomorrow during my free period and so i put it in my drawer and began to do to some sketching.

This time my sketch was of the Black Lake with a bunch of the tree's that were around it and i finished relatively quickly and then i turned to my Potions essay which i found really easy , my Charms and Transfiguration homework was just to practice the spells we had learned and to read the next chapter in our text books and then i was done quite quickly and i still had about 20 minutes before Dinner so i decided to do some more sketching and i was halfway through a drawing of the Hogwarts crest when Daisy and Michael came to tell me that it was time to head down for Dinner.


End file.
